idlethumbsfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 13: Manipulated Through Time
Official description We loudly ring in Year of the Video Game with a double episode of pst-holiday warmth. Like a worried mom, we lecture about driving under the influence of video games. Like a drunk uncle, we can't shut up about "ol' Spelunky." You know (wink), "the Tomb Raider?" Games Discussed Prince of Persia (2008), Tomb Raider Underworld, Tomb Raider, Prince of Persia (1989), Nobi Nobi Boy, Osmos, Brainpipe, Spelunky, Bus Driver Synopsis "Synopsis of the episode go here" Notes Memorable quotes YouTube Timestamps *01:02 — Intro '''- Nick has Nintendo Thumb *02:14 — '''Katamari Damacy - And it's effects on driving *03:11 — Burnout Revenge - Resisting the urge to near miss in real life *03:11 — Grand Theft Auto - Teaching kids how to drive *05:35 — Grand Theft Auto III '''- Steve's 16-hour play session *07:09 — '''Grand Theft Auto - Teaching useful information about cars blowing up *09:14 — Noby Noby Boy - Overarching goal *10:25 — Noby Noby Boy - Moog synth (it's pronounced "mohg") *10:55 — Noby Noby Boy - Art style, graphics, and physics *12:00 — Interactive Title Screens - Stretchin' Mario's face *13:08 — Pikmin 2 - Multiplayer *15:38 — Online Multiplayer '''- It can be the worst *16:40 — '''First-Person Games - Seeing your body in them *20:05 — Gamer Body Image - It could be better *22:08 — re.mo - They've resorted to actively requesting people buy redirects *23:44 — IBM PC Compatable - Or Tandy *24:36 — Jake Doesn't Play Video Games - And it's the Year of the Video Game *26:17 — Ghosts - Of the Dad variety and otherwise *27:16 — Tomb Raider - Horrible, appropriate neck-snappign sound when diving onto rocks *28:56 — Tomb Raider - Recent series history *30:27 — Tomb Raider - Chris' experience with the original *33:49 — Big Steam Sale '''- Chris buys too many games *34:16 — '''Prince of Persia (2008) - Calculated inoffensiveness *35:45 — Challenge - An integral part of games *38:52 — Prince of Persia (2008) - A "nice" experience *40:15 — Tomb Raider: Underworld - A game where your actions have consequences *41:33 — Prince of Persia - A game with gruesome deaths *41:58 — Tomb Raider: Underworld - Using risk to motivate players *44:17 — Auto-Correcting in Platformers - The appropriate amount *45:23 — Prince of Persia: Sands of Time - Giving players information and the ability to do what they want *46:31 — Prince of Persia (2008) - Implied fiction of the environment *48:20 — Prince of Persia: Sands of Time - The Prince is a horrible storyteller *51:27 — Tomb Raider: Underworld - Art direction *54:20 — Break - Hope you enjoyed that son *54:51 — GotY.cx - The site is up *57:39 — Redirects - listofdomainnamespointingtoidlethumbsdotnet.info *59:07 — Idle Thumbs Forums - Featuring the text-adventure bot *1:03:38 — World of Goo '''- Story *1:05:27 — '''World of Goo - Puzzle games that mix up mechanics *1:06:03 — Everyday Shooter - Hype and also how good the game is *1:09:11 — Noitu Love 2 - The PC-centric game with retro console graphics *1:11:27 — Osmos - Programmers sure do love gravity *1:14:01 — Ambient Music - A current trend in indie games *1:15:39 — Brain Pipe - It's a pipe that goes through a brain *1:20:06 — Spelunky - Speeeeeeeeeelunky! *1:20:26 — Jobs in Gaming - Sometimes people don't know what they are *1:21:44 — Spelunky - The Rouge-like platformer *1:24:03 — Bus Driver -Featuring Cockfosters *1:26:56 — 8bitalarmcock.com - The mystery revealed *1:28:40 — Reader Mail - Guilty Pleasures - Blacksmithing in Fable II and Dong Card *1:35:47 — Reader Mail - FPSs - Console and PC control schemes *1:40:10 — Consoles - Where social gaming happens *1:44:00 — Reader Mail - Half Life - More evidence that Gordon Freeman is a sociopath *1:49:59 — Outro - Speeeeeeeeeeeeelunky Four...teen